Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) systems make use of nuclear magnetic resonance of atomic nuclei contained in a sample and are known to be able to provide a large variety of information characterizing the sample and corresponding sample components. Systems include, for example, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices, magnet resonance spectrometers and magnetic resonance relaxometers. The nature of the nuclear magnetic resonance phenomenon requires the presence of a magnetic field upon excitation with a radiofrequency electromagnetic wave. Thus, generally, NMR systems include a magnet and a radiofrequency coil, either as separate system components or combined in a probehead.
Magnets that are preferred in magnetic resonance systems provide magnetic fields with high magnetic field strength and high homogeneity. Magnets known to satisfy these requirements are typically large and/or expensive. They are therefore not suitable for portable devices and/or implantation devices, and/or not suitable as part of disposable probeheads. Thus, a need exists for small, inexpensive probeheads for use in magnetic resonance systems, allowing portability, implantation and/or one-time use applications.